Monkey D Luffy and the One Piece
by Yukirei
Summary: One Piece x Harry Potter crossover - One Piece characters focusing on Mugiwara placed in Harry Potter universe. :D And of course, not all the Straw Hats are sorted into Gryffindor. Where's the fun in that? :P


**Monkey D. Luffy and the One Piece  
(Harry Potter crossover)  
**_By Yukirei (a.k.a. Cosmiko Ling)_

**Warning:** Spoilers up to pre-Water 7 arc  
**Pairing: **none  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro-sensei. This is a non-profit fanfiction written by a fan, for the enjoyment of other fans.  
**Summary:** One Piece characters (focusing on Mugiwara) placed in Harry Potter universe. :P And of course, not all the Straw Hats are sorted into Gryffindor. Where's the fun in that:P  
**Author's Notes: **It's been over two years since I've properly written or even read HP. Considering my short memory, do go light on me as I smoke through the details. ;; Google and The Harry Potter Lexicon (wwwdothp-lexicondotorg) were my good friends. :D

_

* * *

_

"_Expelliarmus_!"

The shouts rang out simultaneously, sending both casters flying off their feet.

"Sanji!" Usopp cried as his friend slammed into the grass.

Murmurs rose from the rest of the students by the lake who were turning their heads and stopping what they were doing to watch the 'show'.

The fair-headed boy sat up, looking dazed. He shook his head a few times, causing more hair to fall over his eyes than usual. Then, quickly picking up his wand and glaring fiercely at his opponent, he stood up, tugging his robes straight and brushing off bits of grass as he did.

His opponent glared back, eyes glinting murderously from under his black bandana.

"That was probably your best spell, seaweed head?"

"More like yours, curly eyebrows."

Wands raised once more. Mouths opened to call out spells-

"Mr. Prince. Mr. Roronoa."

The crisp voice resonated through the lakeside.

Heads turned in the direction of the voice.

In the complete silence that followed, even the light footsteps from shoes walking briskly upon grass could be heard.

"Ouch," Usopp muttered to Luffy as he followed him forward to join Sanji. "I don't know if it's worse to have them continue or to have it stopped by _her_."

The footsteps stopped. An impressively tall woman with hair pulled back in a tight bun stood an equal distance from the two named, looking sharply at each in turn.

"Both of you, come over here."

Zoro complied without a word, glowering at Sanji as he did.

"Professor McGonagall," Sanji began as he reached the woman, about to politely explain the situation and defend himself.

"Reckless duelling outside class," Professor McGonagall cut him short, her voice authoritative. "Fifteen points from Gryffindor."

"_Fifteen points!?_ But Professor!" Three voices rang out in protest, mouths falling open in shock.

"It was only a..." Sanji paused. 'Friendly contest'? He felt nothing close to 'friendly' towards the seaweed head and couldn't get the words to leave his lips.

Professor McGonagall flicked a glance at Sanji sharply. "An additional ten points will be deducted if you lie, Mr. Prince. Was there something you wanted to add?"

"No, nothing at all," Sanji muttered.

"Fifteen points shall also be deducted from Slytherin," Professor McGonagall continued, turning to look at Zoro.

"Professor Snape wouldn't agree to that!" A boy with a strange hairdo that looked suspiciously like a number '3' called out from among the spectators.

"If Professor Snape has any disagreements," Professor McGonagall looked up, projecting her voice to be heard by the previous speaker, "he is welcomed to look for me directly."

She turned back to the boys standing in front of her. "Also, it's just about time the trophies in the Trophy Room need some cleaning and polishing. That shall be the task for detention for both of you after dinner tonight."

She paused.

The scowl on Zoro's face deepened, while Sanji's fist clenched tighter around his wand.

"Is that clear?"

"Yes, Professor," Sanji squeezed the words through clenched teeth.

"Yes, Professor," Zoro muttered under his breath.

"Good. I trust that I can leave the both of you to behave more civilly around each other tonight, may I remind you that the trophies are not to be damaged. That is all."

Without further word, Zoro turned and stalked towards the lake, pulling his black bandana off his head and revealing a head of closely cropped green hair.

It seemed to be a signal that the 'show' was over. The clamour of movement and conversation returned as the crowd that had gathered slowly dispersed.

"Phew, there's still some time before Quidditch practice." Usopp said, looking at his pocket watch as they began walking away, heading toward the Quidditch pitch.

"Monkey D. Luffy," Professor McGonagall suddenly called after them.

Luffy twisted his head back to look at Professor McGonagall, then left the group and walked back to the professor at her gesture.

"Do you want Gryffindor to win the House Cup this school year?" Professor McGonagall asked the boy.

"YES!" Luffy proclaimed with fervour.

"Then stop Prince from constantly duelling with Roronoa."

"Sanji duelling with Zoro prevents us from winning the House Cup?" Luffy's head tilted to one side, a puzzled look crossing his face.

"Points are deducted from Gryffindor when rules such as ones prohibiting duelling outside class or Duelling Club are broken. Even if I am the Head of Gryffindor, I can't bend the rules for the lot of you. Do you understand?"

Luffy nodded seriously.

Professor McGonagall gave a curt nod, and left.

Luffy re-joined his friends. As they began walking once more, Luffy told Sanji, "Sanji, don't duel with Zoro anymore."

"Why? He's a Slytherin, we're Gryffindors. The rivalry between our Houses go far back. Of course we fight," Sanji said. "Besides, Roronoa Zoro is also an annoying, thick-headed boar who doesn't know how to respect ladies."

"But McGonagall said that if you continue fighting with Zoro, we wouldn't have a grand feast at the end of the year!" Luffy sounded as upset as he looked - extremely.

All three of them came to an abrupt halt.

"Luffy." Usopp was the first to speak after a strange moment of silence. "Did Professor McGonagall really say that we wouldn't have the end of term feast if Sanji continued fighting Zoro?"

Luffy frowned. "She said we wouldn't win the House Cup."

"But the end of term feast is for everyone no matter who wins the House Cup," Sanji pointed out.

"Really?" Luffy lit up.

Usopp and Sanji nodded in unison.

"YAY!" Luffy cheered, breaking into a run. "Then it doesn't matter whether Sanji fights Zoro!"

Sanji and Usopp exchanged grins, and then ran after him.

"Though, of course we'll win the House Cup too!"

"Of course!"

Luffy grabbed Usopp's hands and the duo began capering in a wide circle. Sanji merely watched as his friends danced themselves exhausted.

"And to do that, winning the Quidditch cup would certainly help. _And_ for that to happen, Quidditch practice is essential," a rough voice sounded behind Usopp as they stopped their skipping, having reached the pitch. "What are the reasons for your lateness for this afternoon's training?"

Usopp froze. Then hastily explained, "You see, we were walking along the lake, just minding our own business, when this fearsome giant octopus, which is probably a visiting relative of the giant squid, suddenly emerged from the water and attacked us with its tentacles. But of course, the Great Captain Usopp valiantly fought it, casting a blasting curse that not only managed to--"

"Ou, Ace!" Luffy grinned as he waved to his brother.

Usopp spun around.

"Ace!" Usopp let out a loud breath of relief. "You scared me!"

Ace laughed heartily. "Don't worry, you don't need to fight any giant octopuses. You're not late."

"Phew."

"Luffy." A soft voice sounded beside Luffy.

Luffy looked down to see a furry creature gazing at him. He beamed. "Ou, Chopper. Here to watch our practice?"

"Nn!" Chopper nodded hard, smiling back.

"Ace and I just thought up a new tactic yesterday. Watch closely later!"

"I will!"

"Hey, Portgas! Come help get the balls out!"

"Be right there, Weasley!"

Ace turned to Luffy, grinning. "Let's go beat some Bludgers."

Luffy returned a matching grin. "Ou!" He followed his brother, turning for a moment to wave cheerfully to the rest.

"Stay with Sanji at the side of the pitch," Usopp reminded Chopper before he left. The reminder was necessary. After all, there was one time when Chopper had gotten so caught up in the practice match that he ran into the pitch and got bludgeoned by a passing Bludger. Fortunately, Madam Pomfrey had been able to fix him up. But it had still looked awfully painful.

Chopper nodded. He moved back to Sanji's side and watched the practice attentively. He watched as Usopp passed and caught the Quaffle, and threw it accurately into the goal. He watched, heart dangling in his mouth, as Ace and Luffy hit the mean-spirited Bludgers at each other and later at those acting as opponents.

Chopper liked watching them play Quidditch. Initially, there had been protests from some of the other Quidditch team members because "who knew if he was a spy for those Hufflepuffs". But Ace had politely offered the team a formal apology and after some discussion, had obtained their agreement to making an exception for Chopper.

Chopper was grateful. He liked hanging out with Luffy, Usopp and Sanji, and Luffy's older brother Ace who would join them sometimes, because they were one of the very few people who accepted him.

When he was very young and didn't know better, Chopper had mistakenly drank an incomplete potion meant to stimulate an Animagus transfiguration. It is said that the Animagus transfiguration is highly advanced magic; improperly done, it could lead to disastrous results, even death. Chopper didn't die, but had for a long time, wondered if he was better off dead. The incomplete potion had left him permanently caught in mid-transfiguration between a boy and a deer, like a snapshot taken of a moment in time; he would forever be different.

His family disowned him, his mother refusing to acknowledge the "furry beast" to be her child. He tried going to the animals that he had almost became, the deer, but his human scent was still too strong, and even they wouldn't accept him. If it hadn't been for a poor Healer, Hiluluk, taking him in, he would probably have died a violent and lonely death on the streets during the years where the wizarding world fought Voldemort and his Death-Eaters who took countless innocent lives.

When Hiluluk died fighting one of Voldemort's Death-Eaters, Chopper was entrusted to the care of another Healer, Kureha, who had an ex-classmate who was the Headmaster of a school. Chopper was thus given the opportunity to study at Hogwarts.

Yet, others in his level and his Housemates either looked at him with fearful eyes or treated him with disdain. The first schoolmate he met who hadn't cared about how he looked nor what he was, but had simply looked upon him as a friend, was Monkey D. Luffy.

"Oi Chopper."

Chopper tore his eyes away from the Quidditch pitch for a moment to look up at Sanji.

"I see someone I need to talk to. I'll be back later, alright?"

Chopper nodded. "I'll let Luffy and Usopp know."

"Thanks." Sanji grinned at Chopper and then raced off.

Sanji jogged down the corridor, looking for a familiar figure. He was quite certain he had caught sight of her.

Ah, there!

"Nami-swaaaan--♥"

The orange-haired girl, who had initially increased her pace when she heard her name, stopped walking as the last syllable of his call dragged on, attracting too many curious stares.

Sanji twirled towards the girl, a flurry of hearts trailing from him.

Nami whirled around as Sanji stopped before her.

"Nami-san! I've passed your test of love--♥!"

Nami arched an eyebrow.

Sanji inwardly swooned at the grace of her action and how beautiful sceptical Nami-san was before pulling out his wand, whispering an incantation as he gave it a few waves.

Immediately, golden bubbles poured from the tip, drifting gently into the air.

"And I've not only mastered the charm you required..."

Concentrating hard, Sanji gave his wand a complicated twirl and flick, and the bubbles that streamed from the wand took the shape of hearts.

When Sanji looked up again, Nami was staring at the pretty heart-shaped bubbles that now filled the air around them. She seemed mesmerised, a slight smile on her usually cold face.

Sanji smiled too, his heart singing with joy that he had made his goddess happy. He waited quietly till she finally turned back to him. Her smile vanished abruptly as she caught his gaze.

"This," Sanji plucked one of the non-bursting heart-bubbles from the air, offering it to Nami with a suave bow. "Represents my undying love for you, Nami-san. I have passed all the tests you have set so far. Won't you go out on a date with me?"

Nami stared at Sanji for a long moment. "Why do you try so hard, Sanji-kun? Don't you always say that you fight Roronoa Zoro because he's a Slytherin?"

Sanji thought for a moment before speaking. "For that seaweed head, it's a lot of other things as well," he said seriously. "But it doesn't matter to me that _you_ are a Slytherin. Nor do I believe those rumours that you used to be a Death-Eater because of money. You'll always be my goddess. And if I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle-"

"You do, common pilgrim." Nami withdrew her hand swiftly. Her eyes were suddenly steel-hard once more and equally cold. "Your next test is to produce a fountain of wine from your wand. You pass if you can produce enough to fill a whole bottle."

"Wait, wh-what?" Sanji stuttered in dismay. "But Nami-san, the last time you said-"

"Of course, you can choose to give up."

"No, I mean, of course not. For Nami-san, I would do anything!"

"Then go do it and don't look for me until you've mastered the charm." Nami looked sharply at Sanji to make sure her point was understood.

"Yes, Nami-san."

Sanji watched Nami's departing figure, miserably chewing on his lower lip. Only after the girl had turned the corner and was completely out of sight did Sanji turn on his heels and resolutely headed for the library.

Walking along the many shelves of books, Sanji lit up as he caught sight of a familiar dark-haired Ravenclaw.

"Robin-chan!"

The older girl looked up from the book under her nose at her name.

He waved, a broad grin on his face.

A loud shushing noise was heard behind him. Sanji turned his head to meet an admonishing glare from Madam Pince. Sanji nodded, and quietly made his way to the table at which Robin was sitting.

"Ah, Robin-chan," Sanji spoke in a lowered tone as he slipped into a chair opposite Robin. "How wonderful it is to see you here," he said sincerely.

Robin looked at him. Then a slight smile appeared on her visage. "If the spell you're looking for is in the same category as the previous one, this is a good book." She indicated one of the thick books in the stack in front of her.

Sanji look startled for a moment, and then smiled. "You're so perceiving, Robin-chan. Thank you." He reached for the book and began flipping through the pages.

The silence lasted for a good five minutes, almost making it to ten when the doors opened and in walked Luffy and Usopp, still in their Quidditch robes, with Chopper tagging behind.

"Ou, Sanji!" Luffy called when he spotted Sanji. He strode forward, impervious to the glare from a certain librarian.

Usopp, however, was more aware of his surroundings, and hurriedly caught up with Luffy, making hushing movements as he walked beside him.

"Ah, Robin! You're here to--mmmmmm?"

"Shhhh!" Usopp told Luffy. Not removing his hand from over Luffy's mouth, he twisted Luffy's head around so that he could see how Madam Pince was giving him a glare deadly enough to shrivel healthy beings. Luffy nodded firmly and Usopp bowed his head, waiting for Madam Pince to look another way before releasing the hand clamped over Luffy's mouth.

Luffy immediately opened his mouth wide, taking in enormous gasps of air. Usopp had apparently put his hand over Luffy's nose as well as his mouth.

Chopper watched Luffy anxiously.

Luffy breathed in and out deeply a few more times, and then grinned at Chopper assuringly as his breathing evened.

Chopper smiled with relief. "Oh, there's a book that I want to borrow," he suddenly remembered and scurried off among the dozens of rows of thousands of books, hooves pattering lightly on the floor.

"How did you know I was here?" Sanji asked.

"Usopp said you would be here," Luffy replied, as if that explained everything.

"Chopper said you saw someone you needed to talk to," Usopp explained. "The only person that could have been urgent enough for you to run off like that is Nami. And usually after talking to her, you'll disappear to the library."

Sanji sent Usopp a sour glare. "The next time, I wouldn't be here but at the Astronomy Tower, preparing the place for a most romantic date."

"What are you reading, Robin?" Across the table, Luffy sat in the chair beside Robin, peering curiously at her book.

Usopp sniggered.

"You probably wouldn't be interested. It's about the history of Wizard-kind and the evolution of Dark Arts from the early ages."

"Laugh any more and I'll cook your owl when it returns with that Muggle girl's letter."

"Mmm, I see," Luffy cocked his head. "I don't really get those. But as long as you like what you're reading." He grinned at Robin.

Usopp pressed his lips firmly together, making a zipping action with one hand.

Robin returned a small smile.

"But whoa, it's from the Restricted Section? You are allowed to read books from there?"

Usopp and Sanji turned at the exclamation, Usopp's mouth falling open despite his previous "promise" to "zip" it.

"I have permission... from Professor Aokiji..." The voice became almost a whisper towards the end.

"Who's that?" Luffy asked in bewilderment.

"Our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher last year," Sanji said, kicking him under the table.

"Oh." And the topic was dropped.

"So what did Nami want you to do this time?" Luffy asked Sanji, rubbing at the bruise on his shin.

"Produce a fountain of wine with my wand."

"Oh! I know how to do that!" Usopp said, reaching into his robes for his wand.

"You do?" Sanji blinked in surprise, then realised he shouldn't be; Usopp knew a whole stash of fun magic, sometimes even creatively inventing his own.

"Of course. After all, the Great Captain Usopp has learnt magic from all the greatest and most famous wizards and witches that you see on the Chocolate Frog cards." Usopp grinned as he brandished his wand. Giving it a few waves and drawing a complex pattern in the air, muttering under his breath, he ended with a flick.

Orange liquid gushed from the end of his wand.

Usopp turned to his audience, grinning sheepishly. "Well, at least I can make a fountain of orange juice... It should be similar."

"What. Are. You Doing." A low voice vibrating with barely-contained rage sounded behind Usopp.

Usopp gulped, instantly giving his wand another flick. The flow of orange liquid ceased.

"Do I need to remind you how invaluable every single book in this library is?" Madam Pince trembled with ire. "Have you not learnt to understand what the words _no food and drinks in the library, not even conjured ones_ mean?"

"_Tergeo_," Robin said quietly, giving her wand a discreet wave. All traces of juice was removed from the table and floor.

"Thank you, Nico Robin. You three boys, get out of my library. Now."

They took off, Sanji quickly muttering a 'thank you' to Robin on behalf of the others and hoping she would 'excuse them for their abrupt departure' before hurriedly striding after the other two.

The trio lingered in the corridor a short distance from the library doors, waiting for Chopper.

"I left the book of charms back there," Sanji realised, dismayed.

"I think I've been unknowingly hit by a jinx that prevents me from setting foot into the library ever again," Usopp declared quickly in response.

"Let's raid the kitchens!" Luffy abruptly decided, paying absolutely no heed to the conversation at hand.

"Chopper!" Luffy called past Sanji to the half-reindeer who was just cautiously exiting through the library doors. "Let's go for a kitchen raid!"

"Shhh," Usopp hushed Luffy as Sanji looked over his shoulder to see Chopper scurrying towards them, three books in hand.

"Robin said that you want this book," Chopper told Sanji as he reached the trio, handing one of the books in his hands to Sanji.

Sanji burst into a flow of hearts after thanking Chopper. "Aa, Robin-chan, how wise she is and how she understands me."

"What books did you borrow, Chopper?" Usopp asked Chopper as they started for the stairs to the kitchens.

"Two books on healing spells. I want to be a Healer."

"You already are a very good Healer, Chopper!"

"Yes, it was thanks to you curing us all after that attack in the last forest exploration that we didn't even have to go to Madam Pomfrey. (Luckily too - it wouldn't have been easy to explain how exactly those injuries arose!)"

"...That doesn't make me happy, you prats!" Chopper told them off, squirming with delight.

Luffy bounded excitedly along the corridor.

"Sanji, can you make that pie thingy you did the last time?"

Sanji flashed him a grin. "You like it eh? No problem."

"Yay!" The other three cheered.

Sanji's grin broadened.

Sanji learnt to cook from his adopted father and his cooking was even better than the Hogwarts house-elves who prepared their fabulous feasts. The house-elves had initially been dismayed when Sanji tried to cook in the kitchen and worse still, offer than his food. They slammed their heads against the nearest hard surface while mumbling alternatively of 'horrible disrespect' and 'most delicious food' each time they took a bite of his cooking.

After the first time, Sanji had told them in exasperation, "Look here, I'm not serving you, but rather _teaching_ you new cooking methods you can use to serve _us_ better, see?"

The house-elves looked up at him with sorrowful eyes.

"So you better learn hard!"

"Yes, Mister Sanji!"

That, they seemed delighted about.

After that, every time Luffy and his friends visited the kitchens, the house-elves would welcome them, ready with bread and treats, and would watch intently as Sanji cooked and baked.

"Last one to reach the kitchen gets no food!" Luffy announced as they reached the top of the stairs. Saying, he broke into a sprint.

"Oi! That's not fair!" Usopp yelled as he ran after Luffy. "I'll get you with my 8000 men!"

"Wait for me!" Chopper wailed, hugging his books tightly as he chased his friends.

Sanji jogged after them, not particularly worried about not getting any food. If anything bothered him, it would be mastering the fountain of wine charm for Nami-san and the detention with that shitty bastard later in the night. But for the moment - he smiled as Luffy's zealous chants of "FOOD FOOD FOOD" drifted to his ears from somewhere further down the stairway; he picked up his pace, letting his long legs make up for his previous leisurely pace in the catching up - Sanji would enjoy the kitchen visit and the time spent together with his friends.

* * *

Date written: 12 December 2006 

Last edited: 19 January 2006


End file.
